johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
LOZTPHDG: Items
Just like in the previous Legend of Zelda games, Link uses a series of items that can help him in his quest. Ball & Chain After defeating the Darkhammer sub-boss, you'll be able to use it's weapon. Link doesn't move fast with these and it must be swung in order to be used. But it packs a lot of punch as it can used to defeat certain enemies as well as break some boulders and even some icy objects. Bomb Bag Unlike in previous Legend of Zelda games, there are 3 Bomb Bags you can find and use as there are 3 different types of bombs. Bombs After liberating the Eldin Province of Twilight, go to Barnes' bomb shop and he'll give you the first bomb bag with these bombs in it. The first bombs you can use, and they're pretty self explanatory. Just set them in a place where you want them. You can either drop or throw them. Primarily used for weak walls or inconveniently placed boulders. But make sure you're standing away from the bomb, or you'll take damage. Water Bombs After completing the Goron Mines, the Hyrulean Postman will appear and will give you a letter from Barnes, telling you about these bombs and they'll be available at his shop. The Water Bombs have the same function as the regular bombs, but (as their name implies) they can be used underwater as well as dry land. Bomblings Later in the game, the Hyrulean Postman will give you another letter from Barnes telling you about these new bombs and they're available in his shop. You'll encounter bomblings in the Forest Temple, but these are a smaller version of the enemy. They travel along the ground, walls and ceilings. Great for eliminating a series of enemies and blowing up out of reach obstacles. Bottle There are 4 bottles to use in this game. The first is when you use the fishing pole to catch a fish for the shop owner's cat, The second one is when you spend 100 rupees on Coro's bottle full of Lantern Oil. The third one is in Hena's Fishing Pond and can be caught with the fishing pole and the fourth one can be obtainbed by going back to Jovani's house after you collect 20 Poe Souls. These bottles are useful for storing many items inside, for more information clock on this link LOZTPHDG: Bottle Contents. Bow & Arrow After defeating the sub-boss: Dangoro, he'll let you in the next room which has a treasure chest containing this item. Self-explanatory. This can shoot arrows and defeat distant targets, and a more permanent solution to the Slingshot you're using previously. In this game, the Bow & arrow can be used in a combination of some different items. Like the bombs, to allow Link to blow up objects from a distance and with the Hawkeye to make more accurate shots from a distance. Clawshot/Double Clawshot You find 2 Clawshots in this game, and they have a similar function as the Hookshot from previous Legend of Zelda games. Though if grappled onto a spot that is on the ceiling or overhead, you can use the clawshot's chain to either raise or lower yourself. The first Clawshot is found after defeating the Lakebed Temple's Sub-Boss: Dekutoad, and the second one is found after defeating the Aeralfo (the sub-boss in the City in The Sky), after having 2 Clawshots you can launch to one grapple point to the next without having to drop first. Dominion Rod After defeating the sub-boss: Darknut. You'll get to open the treasure chest containing this strange item. The Dominion Rod uses some form of magic that can allow you to control some statues: their movements and their actions (if any). You can also control some other objects as well. After completing the Temple of Time, the rod's magic will run out. A quest to restore the rod's magic will come soon after the Temple. Fishing Rod By using a Hawk to obtain a baby carriage from a monkey, and giving it back to the pregnant woman she'll give you this fishing rod. Not useful in fighting enemies, this is primarily used to catch fish. This Fishing Rod is an easy to use bobber rod. Once you see the top red part of the bobber sink into the water, press the assigned button to reel the fish in. Later in the game and as you enter Hena's Fishing pond, you can use the more complicated Lure Fishing Rod, but it's only used in Hena's Fishing Pond. Coral Earring After meeting Ashei (one of the resistance members) in peak province, she'll give you a sketch of a Yeti that lives in the province, go to Kakariko Graveyard and show Prince Ralis (the Zora you saved earlier) the sketch and he'll give you this enhancement for your fishing rod. This isn't very much an enhancement, but more of a side quest item as it's the only way you can catch the rarest Hyrulean Fish: The Reekfish. Gale Boomerang After defeating the sub-boss: Ook. He'll leave this item behind. An enhancement of the boomerangs used in previous Legend of Zelda games. Unlike the boomerangs in previous LOZ games, this item turns into a tornado. It can grab other items and send them either back to you or another location of your choosing, you can also pick 5 different locations on where you want to boomerang to go. Hawkeye Once you have the Bow & Arrow, you can buy this item for 100 Rupees. This item is nothing more than a pair of binoculars. But this can be used along with the Bow & Arrow so it can be easier to shoot at distant targets. Horse Call Late in the game where you have to restore Ilia's memory, the old lady will give you this (which will be called Ilia's charm), show it to Ilia and it'll be known as the Horse Call. This item can be used to call on Epona, even when there's no horse call grass nearby. Iron Boots After you unsuccessfully take on the Gorons, head back to the Ordon Village and tell Mayor Bo about your dilemma, challenge Bo to a Sumo Wrestling Match and win twice and he'll point you to a treasure chest containing these items. The Iron Boots have the same function as they did in the previous Legend of Zelda games. It makes Link move slow as they're heavy, and even allow him to traverse underwater. But, in the Goron Mines, you'll have to deal with magnetic surfaces which will allow you to walk on while wearing the boots. Lantern As you try to pursue the Ordon children, you'll have to stop by Coro's hut and he'll give you a Lantern. This item will not just illuminate dark areas, but also light torches and even burn away some obstacles like Spider webs and fog. Slingshot After the shop's owner has her cat back and after she gives you a bottle full of milk, you can buy this item. This item is more or less a practice item so you can show the Odron kids on how to use it. It's also the projectile weapon you use in the Forest Temple, but as soon as you get the Bow & Arrow, it's basically useless. Spinner After defeating the sub-boss: Death Sword, a treasure chest that contains this item will appear. This item can allow Link to temporarily glide over unstable terrain, this thing can also attack enemies. Though it doesn't last long, but once on a grooved wall, this thing can glide quite fast. It can also activate some switches that are powered by gears. Fishing Lures This game puts a bit more emphasis on fishing. Along with the Fishing Rod you get to use at any time, which is an easy to use bobber fishing rod. But to catch some of the game's biggest lunkers, you need to do the more complicated Lure Fishing Rod which is used only in Hena's Fishing Pond. To use a Lure Fishing Rod, you need to press the B button to cast the lure in any direction you want it to go. Then, move the left control stick either left or right (gently, not too fast) to move the lure, and as a fish bites the lure, hold the B button down to reel in the fish (hold the ZR button to reel in the fish faster) and use the left control stick down to pull up the fish and up when the fish jumps out of the water, as the fish gets close to the surface of the water, press the A button to land the fish. Here are the lures you can use in the Fishing Pond. Swimmer Lure This is one of the first 3 lures you can use. This is the most basic lure and very easy to use, and it can catch most fish in the Fishing Pond. Popper Lure The second of the 3 lures you can use immediately. Moving this lure around will cause it to make "popping" noises in the water (hence it's name) which is to attract some deep water fish. Spinner Lure The third of the first 3 lures to use. Moving this lure around will cause it to make "spinning" noises in the water (hence it's name) which can calm the more nervous fish and allow them to bite it. Frog Lure Once you complete the first set of 8 of Hena's Rollgoal game, she will give you this lure to use. This is for expert Lure fishers as you must have some patience in order to catch a Fish with this lure (like waiting a few seconds after the fish bites the lure before reeling it in) but this is one of the 2 lures that can catch a Hylian Loach: the biggest fish in the game. Sinking Lure A very hard find. You must use the Bobber Fishing Rod in order to catch this. Once you have this, it makes fishing for any fish (including the Hylian Loach) super easy. But this is considered illegal to use because of this. Make sure you fish alone when using this lure, or risk having it confiscated from you by Hena.